


Вот и познакомились

by Tykki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Автор: A. HaverstockПереводчик: Hikou aka Lina-samaБета: в основном Субоши, немного АмибошиРазрешение от автора: полученоПерсонажи: Тикки/АлленРейтинг: PG-15Предупреждения: сомнительное содержаниеЖанр: Общий/РомантикаОт автора: Тикки/Аллен-подарок для BlurredFateОт переводчика: не зная реальных родственных отношений рода Ноя с самим Ноем, употребляю выражение "сын Ноя" (спасибо Субоши). Примерно в том же смысле, что "сыны Адама" и "дочери Евы".(Перевод 2007го года, в 14 ноев мне тогда верить не хотелось. Да и сейчас как-то...))





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unspoken Emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/252814) by A. Haverstock. 



К тому моменту, как он понимает, что сейчас случится, всё уже начало происходить: рука на его запястье, не очень-то мягкий рывок, и тело выгибается достаточно, чтобы из лёгких против воли вырвался весь воздух, а потом мальчика резко прижимают к стене. Он изо всех сил старается не выглядеть удивлённым, потому что не удивлён, и обнаруживает, что его держит не только тело, но и знакомый золотистый взгляд.  
\- Аллен Уокер, - приветствует его, криво улыбаясь, напавший, и Аллен ловит себя на мысленном вопросе, может ли вообще этот человек выглядеть непривлекательно; в то же время ему интересно, как получилось, что они отделились от остальных.  
\- Супер-толстые очки, - холодно отвечает он, пытаясь не обращать внимания на странные ощущения из-за того, что его зажали между ледяной стеной и на удивление тёплым телом. Аллен знает, что должен чувствовать себя в ловушке, но не может не находить, что вес опирающегося на него тела удобен так, как не следовало бы.  
Хотя он и знает, что это бесполезно (потому что, как ни неприятно это признавать, он несколько меньше, чем полагается по возрасту, а более высокий мужчина знает, как извлекать выгоду из своего роста), он сражается с теплом; руки и ноги тщетно мечутся в попытке дотянуться хотя бы _до чего-нибудь_ , что заставило бы мужчину от него отшатнуться. Аллена толкают обратно к стене, и он ударяется головой о камень с достаточной силой, чтобы его оглушило на мгновенье, и удивляется тому, что у сына Ноя несколько извиняющийся вид.  
\- Сам виноват, что сопротивлялся, - объясняет мужчина. – Так что, когда голова заболит, на меня не сваливай.  
Аллен задаётся вопросом, были бы они друзьями, не стань они сперва врагами, и решает, что были бы - хотя бы для того, чтобы больше не путаться.  
\- И мне кажется, что ты заработал право называть меня по имени, - смеётся темноволосый ему на ухо, и Аллен не в силах подавить дрожь, пробегающую вдоль позвоночника от ласкающего щёку тёплого дыхания. – В конце концов, мы уже знаем друг друга достаточно близко – если, конечно, ты не хочешь, чтобы я снова начал называть тебя: «Мальчик-шулер А».  
\- Не думается мне, что мы когда-либо официально знакомились, - огрызается Аллен и поворачивает в сторону гудящую голову, чуть надувшись от раздражения.  
От души смеясь, сын Ноя отстраняется, и экзорцист чувствует, как резонирует звук у него в груди, пока окончательно не исчезает.  
\- Думается мне, ты прав, - соглашается второй и с улыбкой протягивает руку. – Здравствуй, меня зовут Тикки Мик. Я португалец, и мне двадцать шесть лет.  
Аллен с сомнением смотрит на руку между ними, вспоминая, на что она способна, а потом снова на лицо Тикки. Высоко на левой скуле есть родинка, подросток видит это, когда пытается не глядеть мужчине в глаза, и его первое побуждение – коснуться пальцами шрама на собственной скуле, но экзорцист сдерживается.  
\- Я не причиню тебе боли, - чуть улыбается Тикки; вьющиеся каштановые волосы красиво обрамляют лицо. – По крайней мере, пока.  
Говоря, Аллен старается придать взгляду враждебность, но обнаруживает, что ему это трудно. Взамен он смотрит, как надеется, с презрением.   
\- Ты проделал дыру в моём сердце, - горько напоминает он сыну Ноя. – Ты проделал _дыру_ в моём _сердце_ – и _ушёл_. Ты бросил меня там _умирать_ , а сейчас ждёшь, что я буду с тобой тут стоять и обмениваться любезностями? – теперь смотреть с враждебностью оказывается легче, чем он и пользуется. – Тогда ты ушёл, почему же не уходишь сейчас?  
Тикки медленно и чувственно склоняется к нему, снова плотно прижимая тела друг к другу, начиная от бёдер, так, чтобы пространства между ними не осталось. Аллен чувствует, как стучит сердце другого у его груди, смешиваясь с лихорадочным биением сердца самого подростка, и нервно сглатывает.  
Лицо темноволосого – рядом с лицом Аллена, их щёки слегка соприкасаются, и Тикки позволяет губам задеть кожу подростка, отвечая:  
\- Но что же в этом забавного?  
Аллен одаряет его обвиняющим взором:  
\- С чего ты взял, что тут вообще было что-то забавное?  
Тикки отвечает понимающей усмешкой, медленно передвинув ногу между ног Аллена, заставляя мальчика задохнуться от удивления и чего-то совершенно иного, когда низ живота затопляет жаром. Экзорцист краснеет, чувствуя, что реакция тела его выдала, а приводящая его в ярость усмешка сына Ноя в ответ становится только шире.  
Темноволосый перемещает ногу чуть выше, и с губ Аллена срывается тихий стон, прежде чем подросток успевает остановить себя, смущённо покраснев.  
\- Так ты _и впрямь_ само воплощение невинной застенчивости, - замечает Тикки.  
\- Кто сказал… - Аллен судорожно вздыхает, когда рука Тикки проскальзывает под его рубашку, и тот позволяет пальцам коснуться чувствительной кожи живота подростка, - что я невинен?  
Когда темноволосый осознаёт, какой вывод следует из слов Аллена, на него нисходит понимание дальнейших действий. Мужчина торопливо приникает к его губам, чтобы не допустить никаких возражений и заставить подростка забыть об их предыдущих встречах. Удивлённый вздох экзорциста превращается в низкое удовлетворённое мурлыканье, и тогда язык португальца касается губ подростка, ошеломив его настолько, чтобы можно было скользнуть в рот.  
Когда Тикки позволяет пальцам погрузиться под кожу Аллена, желая узнать мальчика так близко, как только может, тот вздрагивает, чувствуя себя неуютно из-за вторжения. Он помнит, как в прошлый раз темноволосый использовал на нём эту способность, и вряд ли это забудет, но когда тот перемещает руку, начиная ласкать его сердце, тело Аллена верит мужчине - даже если разум с телом не согласен.  
Темноволосый усмехается, целуя экзорциста, когда чувствует, что руки того, изначально оказавшиеся на груди Тикки с целью его оттолкнуть, начинают изучать и медленно передвигаться вокруг шеи.  
\- Привет, - выдыхает Аллен, отстраняясь от его губ – его собственные теперь вспухли и блестят от слюны, - и настаёт очередь Тикки вздрагивать, когда пальцы мальчика зарываются в волосы у основания шеи. – Меня зовут Аллен Уокер. Мне шестнадцать лет, и страны своего рождения я не знаю.  
Тикки наклоняется к нему, чтобы сорвать ещё один поцелуй и, учитывая, что Аллен продолжает перебирать пальцами каштановые локоны, решает отплатить той же монетой. Выпустив из руки сердце Аллена и насладившись разочарованным вздохом, который вызывает это действие, он ведёт её вверх, к ключицам мальчика; прямо под ними смуглые пальцы окунаются в поверхность чуть более светлой кожи, совсем как в воду, пока не достигают мягких белых прядей волос Аллена.  
\- Ну что же, мне приятно, - тут Тикки сводит их возбуждённую плоть вместе, заставляя их обоих застонать в унисон, и приходится на миг прерваться, чтобы подождать, пока вернётся дар речи, - познакомиться с тобой, Аллен Уокер.  
\- На самом деле, - отвечает Аллен, и на мальчишеском лице появляется усмешка, обещая то, что сын Ноя будет совершенно счастлив получить. Руки экзорциста, скользнув под переднюю полу рубашки Тикки, легчайшими движениями касаются живота мужчины, ощущая, как пляшут под пальцами мускулы, – это мне _приятно_.


End file.
